Albus Potter Series
by Project.Euvel
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is a newbie in Hogwarts. Will he be able to survive his brother James's pranks?   Story about his life and adventures during his years at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The finest Wizarding school in Britain.


I do not OWN Harry Potter. If I did, I would be filthy rich

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGUE<em>

Albus Severus Potter was the only one who was sitting quietly in his compartment. He didn't laugh at James's joke or Fred's. He just stared outside the window, worrying about the sorting ceremony. Though Rose encouraged him that he won't be in Slytherin, Albus still couldn't relax. The another thing that kept him worrying was that his father, Harry Potter, had just told him that he was named after a Slytherin Headmaster.

"What's wrong, Al?" James teased Albus, "uncomfortable being with Gryffindors? Well, I saw Malfoy in the next compartment. You can join them! Come on, go join your Slytherin mates"

"I'm not joining them, James" Albus talked back, "and for the last time, I'm not a Slytherin!"

"Albus calm down" said Rose, glaring at James.

"Hey Al. Did you know? ASP, your initial. I did a little research and it's a type of snake…" Albus rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore James, "BETTER BE… SLYTHERIN!" shouted James imitating the sorting hat.

Both James and Fred laughed, which caused Rose and Albus to leave the compartment.

"Don't mind them… You know, they are like that" Rose comforted Albus, "beside, I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor. You are brave-"

Albus sighed, shaking his head, "I'm not brave. Not at all."

"You are not going anywhere near Gryffindor with that attitude."

"Gryffindor?" a blonde boy joined the two first year's conversation, "don't you mean Gryffindorks? And who would want to be in Gryffindor? I would rather go back home"

"Hey!" Rose and Albus frowned at the boy.

"What? You got a problem with what I said?" the boy boy smirked, while scanning both Albus and Rose.

"Yeah, I do" Rose nodded, "but I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I got my own problem, which involves my low self esteem cousin" she glared at Albus.

"Uh. Rose… Just to let you know. I'm here too.. Just to let you know" Albus murmured so Rose could barely hear him.

The boy laughed, "you two must be Weasleys. You guys make a great couple"

Albus glared at the boy, "For you information, I'm not a Weasley-"

"Oi! You three!" a prefect called, pointing at the first years, "'e are almost 'ere! Better change into your robes!"

Albus and Rose returned back to their compartment. They changed as fast as they could while James and Fred greeted them with a cheeky smile.

"Where have you been?" James asked his brother, "hanging out with Slytherins? Nice choice!"

"Grow up, James" Rose replied.

"What, Rose? You planning to be in Slytherin too? Uncle Ron will be furious." said James.

* * *

><p>Fred shook James as he saw the Hogsmeade Station. The four packed their bag with leftover Chocolate Frog, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Liquorice wands that they've enjoyed during the ride.<p>

"You ready, Albus?" Rose asked.

"For what?"

"For sorting ceremony"

"I don't think I'm sure ye-"

"You think too much" said Rose (Fred and James laughed when she said that, which ended up Fred muttering 'oh the irony'), "screw your thoughts for now. Just let the sorting hat sort out the things. I'm sure you'll get along… Even though you might end up in Slytherin"

"Was the last line really necessary?"

"Come on, Albus. We are in Hogwarts! SCRERW YOUR THOUGHTS!" Fred seconded Rose, "I mean it's just house things. Though Uncle Ron might really kill you if you get into Slytherin"

"Guys.. The last lines. Kills EVERY COMFORT." said Albus.

"You'll still be my brother if you are sorted into Slytherin" said James, Albus stared at James for few seconds. James had said something that comforted Albus just now. Was he dreaming? No he wasn't. "MY EVIL BROTHER!"

Albus smiled, "evil brother? Thanks, James. You just made my life whole lot better. No wonder why you are such a git"

The four left the Hogwarts Express; Rose and Albus was greeted by Hagrid, then off to ride the boats. Albus looked at the Hogwarts Castle, it was beautiful.

_'I won't be in Slytherin'_ he thought as he arrived, _'I won't be'_

* * *

><p>The story I am planning to write is based on Albus Potter. It is set in <strong>year 2017<strong>, where Albus is in** Year One,** and James in **Year Two.**

**Professors, Aurors, and Students ideas are all welcomed.**

**I would still accept characters. The information you need to fill is on my Account page, so fill free to fill it up and drop it either in my Private Message Box or Review.**

* * *

><p>Credit goes to : Proffessor Prongs, Nanettez, jemichannySEDDIE, Rune Kensington , Kurayami Angel, XxAuburnettexX, epickerthanyou, Raimaru13, booksandmusicandmusicandbooks , Charleebabe123 , Luna1025 , Hungry4More , Rune Kensington , Nanettez for their amazing characters.<p> 


End file.
